Loveless
by Lady Wren1
Summary: Where does the Queen of Heartless go when Ansem's nowhere to be found? Into the arms of Sephiroth. Rated for inferred sexual situations, no big deal. Chapter 3 Up and Ansem's back!! Rated for more intense sexual references so close ur eyes kiddies!! -_-;
1. Default Chapter

**I remembered my post-summary, pre-story explanation! For all who've read my other 2 Rassia stories, I think you'll like this. One of Rassia and Sephi's "meetings!" Oooo!! _ _~ The really juicy stuff occurs during the little stars in the middle of the story, but I thought I'd leave that 2 y'alls' imagination and just build the foreshadowing up!!!**  
  
Rassia strode casually into the library of Hallow Bastion, her hand gliding gently across the row of colorful book spines. She was not dressed in her usual ivory and red attire; she wanted to make sure she was totally void of anything reminding her of Ansem. Draped in a short, stark black gown trimmed in faint gold, she walked between shelves. Today she would meet Sephiroth, as she did every so often, and try to fill the emptiness she was feeling from her lack of Ansem. Each meeting was dangerous, but with Ansem busy with Heartless concerns, Rassia was sure she was safe. Sephiroth had no distress over being discovered, and at times, Rassia almost believed that he wanted to be caught with her.  
  
Walking out into the open area before the staircase, Rassia looked out the high glass windows into the distant pink and silver tinted clouds. A part of her always felt guilty for her secret affair with Sephiroth, but the majority of her thoughts was filled with grief and self-pity for being left alone and feeling unloved. She frowned and tossed her azure hair back, her two long tendril braids swatting across her face gently.  
  
"Troubled, my Dear?" a deep voice asked behind her. Startled, Rassia spun around and searched for the origin of the voice. Looking up the stair railing, she found Sephiroth sitting comfortably on the banister, an opened book balanced in one hand. Rassia smiled a bit and walked to the bottom banister.  
  
"No more than usual," she replied. Sephiroth chuckled and disappeared from atop the railing. Rassia took some steps backwards from the staircase and prepared for his reappearance. He appeared right in front of her, the book gone from his bare hand. His clothes were much less intimidating than he was apt to wearing: black pants and a long, opened, black collared vest. His icy blue eyes admired her intensely, his hand running gently through her hair and down her cheek.  
  
"What can I do for you," he asked smoothly, leaning his head in closer to her face. Rassia closed her eyes and took in a long breath as Sephiroth pressed nearer to her.  
  
"Just let me feel loved," she replied shakily. Sephiroth grinned and let his fingers fall to her neck where her black Heartless necklace hung. Upon feeling the necklace still about her neck, Rassia's eyes popped open.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered and raised her arms to unlatch it, but Sephiroth caught her hands and set them back at her sides.  
  
"Leave it. I don't mind," he told her. Rassia usually remembered to remove the Heartless symbol before her meetings with Sephiroth. Sephiroth allowed his fingers to linger there a while before they slid back beside her neck. Rassia leaned her head in closer to it, appreciating the warmth it filled her with. "How could Ansem sacrifice such beauty?" Sephiroth cooed sympathetically into Rassia's ear. Rassia closed her eyes again and breathed heavily. "How could he not see what he is missing from his senseless obsession with the Heartless and Darkness?"  
  
Rassia thought about each word Sephiroth spoke. It was true, Heartless had become Ansem's obsession, but in her mind she did not believe it to be senseless. She had, in fact, been eager to back up his operation, having a great deal of faith in him. She had accepted his proposal to be his bride and queen when he succeeded, but she had not known how much Ansem would be devoted to his work. Sephiroth seemed the only answer to her needs, ready to please her, or perhaps just to displease Ansem.  
  
Sephiroth was behind her now, stroking her long hair affectionately. He leaned in towards her ear again, but this time he kissed it. His mighty hands now slid over her arms, lightly pulling the low collar of her gown down over her shoulders. His soft silver hair brushed airily across her bare neck and shoulders as he kissed them. His hands slid across her waist and hips, pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Rassia wrapped her arms gingerly about his neck. She guided his face towards hers, his lips towards her own, and they kissed, long and passionately. Her thoughts of Ansem once again diminished into the depths of her mind with every second her lips were on Sephiroth's. This is not to punish Ansem, Rassia told herself. This is to save me. However, her suspicions that Sephiroth's reasons were not the same as hers were beginning to grow stronger. ***** Rassia's head rested lightly upon Sephiroth's bare shoulder as they rested comfortably upon the staircase. Sephiroth stroked her bare shoulder softly, a lock of her turquoise hair wrapped loosely around his finger. She was breathing slowly now, her chest heaving fragily against his side. Her eyes were barely opened, only slits of silver stared down at nothing. She was not asleep, but as close to it as one could get. Sephiroth just held her close, his eyes staring up at the glittering lights and burst pipes on the library ceiling, his other hand slowly brushing the back of Rassia's thigh.  
  
He thought about the beautiful woman lying peacefully in his arms and how he could never love her truly if he tried. Partially because Rassia belonged to Ansem, but mainly because there was no way for him to. He was not exactly sure what was going on within him, but it was something too big for him to fully control. To show "love" was one thing, but to actually love someone seemed far beyond his grasp. He knew how to make Rassia happy for the short time they were together, but it was driven by his hatred for Ansem. The hatred came not from Ansem ignoring Rassia, but from a deeper and heavier grudge, completely unrelated to her. She was just a prop in his scheme to get at Ansem.  
  
Sephiroth felt Rassia shift in his hold and move in closer to him, her face buried in his neck. She began to kiss his neck softly, her hand gliding slowly down his chest. She treats me as if I were Ansem, Sephiroth thought impartially. It is too bad that this is all so one-sided. His eyes remained opened through her kisses, only the slightest bit of excitement flowing through him, as was always the case. He could always tolerate the woman's caressing, and even add his own pleasing touches, but it all meant nothing to him. What did please him was knowing that when Ansem uncovered their affair, it would shatter him forever.  
  
The sky outside was deep blue and sprinkled with stars when Rassia opened her eyes and noticed how late it had gotten. She hurriedly sat upright and pulled out of Sephiroth's embrace, straightening her gown as she did. Sephiroth had no need to ask where she was going, for he knew it was late and that she must return to Ansem. She walked down the remainder of steps to the ground floor, her hand resting on the banister, when Sephiroth called to her. A bit solicitously, she turned to face him. Slowly, he descended the few steps and stood before her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her one last time.  
  
"Until our next meeting," he whispered when he released her. Rassia took in a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Until then," she replied and headed quickly into the maze of bookshelves. Sephiroth nodded. He always needed to make sure she was coming back, needed to make sure she was addicted, dependent on him. With a smug expression he lifted his vest from the stairs and disappeared from Hallow Bastion.  
  
***Woah!! Mr. Sephi's got a grudge!?!? I only planned on really writing on major affair story, but if you like, or have some more ideas, there can be more. I'll have to have REVIEWS in order to be convinced, though. And if you really like, I recommend "Shattered Affairs" and "Queen of Heartless." 


	2. Shattered Heartless

**Thought I'd add a chapter. Tell me if you like!!**  
  
The Heartless Queen converted her outfit back to her regular attire. She was satisfied for the time she and Sephiroth had just shared, but now the guilt was pulling at her inside. Placing a hand gently on the banister of the balcony just outside the library, she ran the past couple of hours in her mind. Sephiroth's gentle touch, his tender kiss, his soothing words, all so pure, but all too false. She knew the dangerous Sephiroth, treacherous and harsh. It was always a wonder to have him treat her as he did. Then again, if he was in fact using her to get at Ansem....  
  
She could once again feel his hand caressing her skin, his smooth lips brushing against her neck and shoulders, and was drawn near to tears as she realized how long it had been since she and Ansem were together like that. She gripped the railing hard and began to follow it to the staircase. Slowly she descended, the images continuing, but with Ansem's face instead of Sephiroth's. Her hand reached mechanically to the Heartless necklace and she grabbed it forcefully.  
  
Leave it. I don't mind...rung in her head as she recalled Sephiroth's words. She thought about when he kissed her, how his lips would skim the outside of the necklace. Was it a smile she felt curl onto his lips as did so? Was it a chuckle she heard as his hand massaged over it on its way to her neck? She clenched the symbol harder, its fine-cut edges digging into her soft hand. She reached the fountain at the base of the stairs and glared at the large Heartless symbol in the center of it. With a quick swipe of her free hand she shattered it into five glass pieces. The hand gripping the necklace squeezed harder.  
  
He is not doing this for me, Rassia thought angrily. He does this purely to chastise Ansem. Blood slid from a fine cut in her hand, but Rassia paid no attention. And why should he not? Ansem deserves it! He says he loves me, but cannot show it. Sephiroth shows it. He is the only one who makes me feel loved. Curse Ansem and his senseless Darkness! Rassia clutched the black pendant with the mind to rip it from the necklace.  
  
"My Love?" Ansem called quietly from behind her. Rassia spun around quickly and faced Ansem with a look of hated. Tears had been stinging her eyes and were drawn out from her quick pivot. A stream of blood glittered down her hand and darkened the pure ivory sleeves of her top. Ansem eyed her condition and walked quickly towards her, grabbing her bleeding hand and prying her sore fingers from around the pendants. He gazed at her hand and then up into her shimmering silver eyes.  
  
"You're...bleeding?" he said in awe as he covered her hand with his own. Rassia frowned, but did not withdraw.  
  
"We all bleed, Ansem," she spoke coldly. Ansem placed his other hand on her cheek and smoothed her hair. He could sense her anger and was hurt from it. He had no idea of the affair.  
  
"What's wrong, my Dear?" he asked closing her Rassia's hand in his. With a quick bit of common magic he closed her thin wounds. Rassia could not think of what to say to him. It was hard for her to even hold his gaze, let alone speak clearly to him. Her eyes fell to the floor, but Ansem lifted her chin with his finger. A single lost tear fell from her eye and down her cheek, but her face remained still and irate as she gazed into Ansem's eyes.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered shaking his head. Rassia remained silent, afraid that her usually cool emotions would turn on her and cause her to cry bitterly. Ansem looked hurt. "Rassia, my Queen, you must tell me," he pleaded, but Rassia had no words to say to him. Ansem frowned and sighed heavily. "I cannot help if I do not know what I have done wrong."  
  
"Don't you have some work to do?" Rassia spat catching Ansem by surprise.  
  
"You are so much more important right now, Rassia," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Right now?" she laughed. "I do not need you right now. I do not want you right now. It is when I cannot find you.... When you're gone and I'm...alone...." She spoke the word 'alone' carefully as she thought about Sephiroth. Her shoulders began to quiver with anger as she pulled her hands from Ansem's strong hold and let out a short, painful breath. She could control the tears that fell from her eyes, but she would still cry bitterly.  
  
Ansem was now speechless as he watched Rassia side-step him and walk quickly towards the door. When he turned back around he noticed the shattered pieces of the fountain. He ran his finger along the fine edges of the shards before turning back around to chase after Rassia. However, before he could, he was hit with an image of Sora and the others on their way to Hallow Bastion. He needed to find the boy, Riku, and quickly. With a loud outburst of anguish he disappeared from the room.  
  
Just above on the highest platform, Sephiroth perched. A maniacal smile etched on his lips as he had watched the entire scene. His plan was playing out perfectly. It would only be a matter of time before the quest for Darkness completely consumed and destroyed Ansem. Sephiroth stood and vanished to go find Rassia. He reappeared and found her leaning heavily against the invisible wall of the lift stop. Carefully he stepped up behind her and placed his hand daintily under her chin.  
  
"I'm here now," he cooed as he turned her to face him. Rassia could no longer hold back. She wrapped her arms hard about Sephiroth's neck and cried bitterly into his chest. 


	3. Mended Pieces

**The setting of this chapter is a few days after the previous chapter, about 3 in the morning. You all said Ansem needed some...ehem... "time" with Rassia, well here it is. I tried not to make if too racy, but it's still mucho suggestive, so PG13 kiddies! o_o; Enjoy!**  
  
Only the still sounds of night filled the melancholy Queen's ears as her bare feet hovered just above the edge of Rising Falls. The cool mist of the water beneath her rose to meet her and gathered about her like an angelic cloud. The silk kimono-like nightgown she wore was royal violet with frail gold flower trim. It was early morning, shortly after midnight. Even the sun hadn't risen over the far horizon and the stars glittered with the confidence of perpetual night.  
  
Walking along the brim of the falls where the icy water cascaded up and over the sides to meet her, Rassia fell deep in thought. Her beloved Ansem had seemed to have dismissed her as his true devotion, and the man who showed loved to her did not actually love her at all. She felt trapped in the middle of a huge lie, caught between two enemies and playing a mistress for them both. Ansem was obsessed with the Dark Powers, but did Rassia truly have a reason to be spiteful? After all, Ansem was doing all he could to make her happy, even if it involved spending so much time away. Weren't the long-term effects what she needed to look forward to? Ruling high over the many worlds and the invincible powers of the Darkness? Queen of the Heartless beside Ansem?  
  
No, Rassia could not wait for the far off goals of Ansem to be fulfilled while sitting back with nothing in between. She felt jealously, anger, and hurt from his obliviousness towards her feelings. That's what Sephiroth was for. He could read her perfectly, his freezing blue eyes penetrating right through her thoughts and knowing just what she wanted, what she needed to feel and experience. He could be there when she was feeling lost or distressed and kiss away her pain with his empty sighs. But if that was all she could count on, empty and fake, then she would surely continue to choose it over nothing at all.  
  
The wind caught Rassia's fine azure hair as she reached her arms up to the dark sky and stretched. The worlds slept all around her, the brave warrior, Sora, resting from his long burdensome day, but apt to continue his quest once the sun rose. Rassia slowly let her arms fall out to her sides and let the cool, damp air sweep over her. Her bare leg was exposed as the wind pulled her gown behind her. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the rushing water and comforting air surround her, shutting out anymore thoughts of Ansem or Sephiroth.  
  
Rassia's eyes shot open when she felt a light pressure upon her waist. Dropping her arms quickly she spun to face an intrigued Ansem. She became speechless as his face stirred up the last conversation they had had in front of the fountain. Ansem eyed her with a tenderness Rassia had forgotten he had. He looked like he had too many things to express and not nearly enough words to say them with. His hand moved to her smooth cheek and over her lips. Rassia felt a wave of rapture flow over her as he touched her, his hand feeling so much softer than Sephiroth's.  
  
"I cannot tell you how much-" Ansem started to say, but Rassia placed her own hand on his lips.  
  
"You do not have to say anything. Just show it." she told him as her hands fell to his bare chest, the large black sign of the Heartless somewhat comforting her. Ansem smiled and lifted her chin up to him, kissing her tenderly. Rassia felt like her heart would explode, the total joy of his kiss overwhelming. It had seemed like so long since her lips had tasted something so pure and true that she nearly cried at its return.  
  
As they kissed, Ansem caused them to vanish and reappear inside a secluded room deep within Hallow Bastion. It was the same room that Ansem had proposed to her in, presented her with Black Rose, and confessed his everlasting love for her. The walls were lines with the same dark windows as in the Lift Stops, soft blue stars and bolts shimmering constantly behind them. Drifts of cloud-like masses hovered inside the room, soft and delicate, waiting to support the couple's bodies. Otherwise, the room was now dark and silent, the two lovers occupying its space graciously.  
  
Ansem sighed as he slowly opened Rassia's gown and dropped it behind her shoulders, feeling the delicate skin beneath his fingers. Rassia breathed heavily, Ansem's sweet touch increasing her excitement with every second. His hands over her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, rustling up the sleeping feelings from deep within her heart. She lay on top of him, her body pressed guiltlessly into his, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, his about her frail waist.  
  
"Ansem?" Rassia whispered as Ansem nuzzled her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Shhh, my Beloved," he replied with the same tone of voice. "You have me all night. I am not going anywhere." Rassia closed her eyes and waited as Ansem worked his kisses back up to her lips, nuzzling with timid tastes. As they breathed each other's sweet breaths, Rassia exhaled a satisfied, "Yes...."  
  
They became lost in a sea of one another, forgetting the Darkness, forgetting Sephiroth, not caring about what the daylight would bring. Rassia felt whole for the first time in a long while, touched by her true lover and touched sincerely. This was all she really needed to be fully reassured that Ansem did love her and had her on his mind overall.  
  
***How beautiful! They finally got a chance to be... "together..." VERY together! Go Ansem with your sexy lover-man side! Uh...oops....where did that come from?? _; Wait what about Sephiroth? Next part of the story is "Shattered Hearts." Sorry its jumps, I know I shouldn't do that. I think I might join all the chapters and stories to make one big one...but then I can't add more chapters....What do you think? Review or Email me! Loved to hear what ya think! Love yaz!*** 


	4. Stern Until the End

The sun shone timidly outside of the bride and groom's secret chambers. There were no actual windows within the room, but it grew lighter inside as the sun rose higher. Ansem stirred from his slumber and was pleased to once again acknowledge where he was. The precious body beneath him lay sleeping with a gorgeous smile on her face, her arms folded over her head. The only separation between them was the loose silk nightgown Rassia had been wearing much earlier. Ansem stroked Rassia's wild and beautiful hair, kissing its delicate strands.  
  
How lovely she is, Ansem thought as he watched her take in long happy breaths. Everything I do all seems so far from important once I'm with her, but I do it all for her. Ansem glided his fingers across her bare sorrel shoulders and up her arm. The Queen stirred, but did not open her eyes. Ansem smiled and kissed the inside of her arm, then her fingers.  
  
"If I could be with you every night, I would, my Darling," Ansem whispered almost into Rassia's mouth. "I do this all for you. Forgive me if I have neglected to show you adequate love."  
  
"You are...forgiven...," Rassia sighed, half in sleep, then dozed back off again. Ansem chuckled and kissed her lips. However, as soon as the sweet taste once again excited his senses, a sharp pain seemed to strike him in his chest. Ansem recoiled quickly, but the pain lingered making his breathing hard. He had to stand up on his feet and try to take in long shallow breaths before the pain began to diminish.  
  
What? Ansem thought shaking his head, tiny beads of sweat glittering on his forehead. The room about him began to dwindle as Ansem was transported from the chamber to the Dark Lab where his instruments and portals were. He was now dressed fully in his dark coat, pants, and gloves, staring fascinated into a large portal window, his hand still clutching his heart.  
  
You have drifted from the Darkness, a voice, Ansem's voice, spoke into his own head. You cannot lose it, not this close to succeeding. Mere emotions cannot interfere with the leading priority, not now. A thought of Rassia flashed in Ansem's mind and he knew what he had to do, but did not want to lose the precious memory of what they had just shared. Another sharp stab inside his chest made him sorrowful as he shook his head.  
  
"If I must do it...I do it for her," he groaned. The Darkness and all its splendor were so close to his grasp, he could feel it. He had been allowed his chance to take Rassia into his arms again and love her just long enough for his motivation to be replenished and the love and affection that he would always have for her to be renewed in her mind. Now, Ansem was in the long stretch to complete his project and succeed in achieving the life he strove for for him and his wife.  
  
Slowly Rassia opened her eyes and gazed around the empty room. What wonderful memories returned to her as she took in the familiar surroundings. She stretched and yawned happily, noticing Ansem's absence, but thinking nothing bad about it. He had at last proven himself true to her, devoted to her and her alone. True, his projects had become his main focus and priorities, but her love was what powered him to do so.  
  
"Just one night," she whispered to herself, "and all the many nights alone have been forgiven and forgotten forever." She spoke the word 'alone' with the thought of Sephiroth and realized that, even with him, she had been alone in love.  
  
Rassia dressed back in her violet gown and transported herself to the large lift in front of Hallow Bastion. The sun was just peeking over a layer of pink clouds as she stood near the rail of the round lift and took in the morning air. Her hair and gown fluttered behind her as the cool breeze caught her. She knew it was risky to be out in the open so early with Sora and his friends drawing ever closer to the castle, but she was quick and had no fear, nor worries at the moment.  
  
Strong hands swept down Rassia's arms as she stood transfixed on the morning sunrise. A body pressed against hers and lips caressed her ear. Rassia smiled and let out a girlish giggle.  
  
"You have come back, Ansem?" she asked softly. Turning around fully she found herself face to face with Sephiroth. An expression of absolute shock exploded onto her face. Sephiroth noticed with a grin.  
  
"Has he come back?" he asked smoothly. Rassia stepped away from Sephiroth and took in a few heavy breaths as she tried to regain her speech. "Has the negligent husband returned to his mate, at last?"  
  
"He came back," Rassia shot at him, "and he proved he truly loved me."  
  
"One night of rehearsed passion and you are ready to return to him again? Let us not be hasty, my Dear." Sephiroth said walking towards her.  
  
"I do not need...want you, Sephiroth. I know Ansem loves me now and this affair is through."  
  
"So, you just take and toss love when you need it, Rassia, is that it? You used me for your own pleasure just until your Ansem could once again see you in the light that he used to? Why should I just let you go?"  
  
"I made a terrible mistake and you know it. I'm...I'm sorry if I caused you any...any...."  
  
"Pain? Hurt? Ha! You forget who you are talking to, my Dear. This was not for me, but for you," he said gliding his hand over the Heartless necklace and down over the silk fabric of her gown. Rassia slapped him away and stepped back.  
  
"This was for you to get revenge on Ansem, wasn't it?" she huffed. Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"Only if you want to look at it that way." Rassia frowned and vanished from the covered lift leaving Sephiroth alone with a smile curled across his lips. "Oh, my Dear, it is not over yet," he said to himself and disappeared as well.  
  
The Heartless Queen changed into her regular attire, her ivory shirt and skirt, and reappeared just outside the entrance of Ansem's Lab. She peeked in slowly and found Ansem clutching his chest and staring into a dark window. His breathing was shallow and he was hunched a bit in pain. It took all she had to keep from running in to embrace him and heal whatever he was feeling.  
  
She listened intensely as she watched the swirls of black and neon in the portal window. An image of Sora in the Coliseum ring was produced and Rassia was both astounded and delighted at what she saw. The young boy was in the arena with none other than Sephiroth! Rassia watched the short fight in awe as she saw Sora easily beaten by the powerful Sephiroth.  
  
"That means nothing," Ansem groaned as he held onto the side of the window. "Sephiroth has unnatural power that the boy is nowhere near defeating. I shall be ready when Sora arrives." Rassia watched Ansem's face glower at the triumphant Sephiroth as he talked to himself. She was a bit confused at why Sora still survived even after taking the harsh blows from Sephiroth, but then she recalled the tournaments on one of the distant worlds. Yes, that is how I should do it, Rassia thought and looked once again to her hunched Ansem.  
  
Dear love, for you I will endure the long stretch. Thank you so much for what you've done for me. My remaining attitude will be for you all completely. Rassia watched now as Sora danced around the Coliseum arena, easily destroying Heartless and thought again, Even if you might fail.... 


End file.
